Video surveillance, e.g., security, systems are often deployed in and around buildings as well as in metropolitan settings. Example buildings and metropolitan settings include schools, government buildings, commercial buildings, residential buildings, multi dwelling units, roads and highways, and town and city centers.
These video security systems typically include surveillance, e.g., security, cameras that connect via a security network to a control system. Additional components include network video recorder (NVR) systems, also known as video management systems, and monitors for displaying images such as video from the security cameras.
The security cameras typically have a lenses and imager systems that are fixed, adjustable, or motorized. A fixed security camera will have the lens and imager system permanently fixed in a set position (i.e., lens and imager system cannot change position with respect to camera body). On the other hand, an adjustable security camera's lens and imager system is movable with respect to camera body (e.g., installer can move the lens and imager system to different positions) so that it can be pointed down a hall or at a door, for example. A motorized security camera, such as a pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) security camera, utilizes motor(s) to automatically move the lens and imager system to different positions usually under operator or automatic control.
Multi-sensor security cameras, also known as multi-imager cameras, have also been deployed to capture a wide field of view. A typical multi-sensor security camera comprises two to four sensor modules. Each sensor module has a lens and imager system. The sensor modules are positioned or repositioned to cover the panoramic field of view while minimizing or eliminating blind spots. Typically, multi-sensor security cameras are designed either with sensor modules that are fixed in place or with a mechanical positioning system that can tilt the sensor modules up and down or sideways according to the specific mechanical design of the security camera system.
More recently, security cameras have been proposed that implement a single, universal design for a security camera system with a variable number of sensor modules and fields of view. An example of one such system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/638,711 to Siu, entitled “SECURITY CAMERA SYSTEM WITH MULTI-DIRECTIONAL MOUNT AND METHOD OF OPERATION”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The security camera system includes a base unit, including a mounting dome, the surface of which includes several mounting sockets to which a variable number of sensor modules are attached mechanically or magnetically. The sensor modules can be powered wirelessly via magnetic induction. Similarly, the sensor modules might communicate with a base unit of the security camera system via low power wireless technology such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), near-field communication (NFC), LiFi, and visible light communication (VLC), among other examples. The availability of several mounting sockets on the mounting dome provides practically unlimited arrangements of sensor modules, eliminating the blind spots imposed by previous mechanical designs. The variable number of sensor modules also allows for a single, universal design, regardless of the desired field of view of the security camera system, significantly reducing the complexity and cost of design, manufacturing and installation, as well as the development cycle time.